The Happy Ending They Never Got
by SpobyForLife
Summary: How I wanted things to go for Lea Michele and Cory Monteith. As the title says: The Happy Ending They Never Got


**A/N: Hey guys. Guess you have heard the news about Cory Monteith. I decided to make this fanfic for Cory to show my support. I worked really hard on this one because he really deserves this and so much more. I think that what has happened is horrible, he was so young. My thoughts go to his family and friends and of course his fiancé Lea Michele. He will be remembered as a smart, talented, funny and kindhearted guy that we all loved. Rest in peace Cory Monteith. If someone else can't make a happy ending you have to make it yourself so I've tried that now.  
Well, enjoy **

"In the morning, two weeks before the wedding at a hotel"

Cory was sitting by the table while eating breakfast.  
_"I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks. And with Lea, she's perfect. She is smart, kind, funny and incredibly talented. She is beautiful both at the inside and outside." _Cory thought and smiled to himself. When he was done eating, he grabbed his baggage and walked out of the hotel room. He delivered the key to the room to the people in the reception and walked towards his cab.  
–Hope you enjoyed your stay, come back soon! A guy shouted after him.  
Cory turned around smiling and waved goodbye.

"Later that day, at Lea's house"

Lea was laying in the sofa, watching TV with Dianna.  
-I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks. Dianna said exited. –I know, I can't wait. Lea said and smiled. –Are you nervous? Dianna asked. –Yeah, I feel like I'm gonna pass out any second. Lea said. –Well you two are an adorable couple. Dianna said and smiled. Lea laughed.  
He's going to be so happy when he get to see you again. –He's coming back today right?  
Dianna asked. –Yeah today. Lea answered. Then the doorbell rang. –And here he is. Dianna said and hurried towards the door. A big smile spread across Lea's face as Dianna opened the door. –Hey! Dianna said smiling and took his luggage. –Hey! Cory said and gave her a hug. Dianna moved and he walked inside. -Hey. Lea said, still with a big smile on her face. –Hey baby. He said and walked quickly towards her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. When they broke apart he gave Lea a big hug. Dianna stood by the door laughing at them and how cute and they were together. Cory kissed her forehead. –I've missed you. Cory said. –I've missed you too. Lea said. –I gotta go, I'll see you guys later. Dianna said smiling while walking out the door. –Bye! Lea and Cory shouted after her. –I'm so happy that I'm done with rehabilitation. Cory said. –I'm so proud of you Cory. I knew you would make it. Lea said and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. –I'm never going back there, not as long as I have you at least. I would never have made it if it wasn't for you. Cory said and sent her a warm smile. –Lea smiled and blushed. –Are you ready for our wedding? Cory asked and leaned his forehead towards hers while admiring her. –Yes, I'm ready. Lea said. –What have you done while I was gone? Cory asked. -Just hanging out with Dianna and relaxing. Lea answered. Cory just continued looking at her. It was quiet for a while before Lea broke the silence. –Well, I have much that has to be done so I have to get started. Lea said and walked quickly towards the door. Cory grabbed her hand. –Relax, at least let me come with you. I'll help you with everything okay? Cory said, still holding her hand. –But you already have so much to deal with…Lea started before Cory interrupted her. –Well if you don't want me to come with you you'll have to make me. Cory said. –What is that supposed to mean? Lea asked.- Well…Cory started. Then he laid is hands around her waist, lifted her up and hang her over his shoulder, leaving her dangling in the air. –Cory put me down I'm gonna fall! Lea laughed. –You know I would never let that happen. Cory said. –But when are you going to put me down? Lea asked. –When we're in the cab. Cory answered. –The cab? We don't need a cab, the store is just around the corner. Lea said. –But we are not going to the store. Cory said while smiling. –What!? But it's so much left to do! Lea said, now she was all stressed out. –Relax, everything has been taken care of. Dianna didn't leave without a reason. Cory said and grinned. Lea took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. It worked, but then she remembered that she was dangling in the air. Cory sat her in the cab and sat down next to her. Lea who were just happy to get back on the ground, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. –Can you tell me where we're going? Lea asked. –That's a secret. Cory said and grinned. Lea smiled, she looked up and him and shook her head.

"At an Italian restaurant"

When they arrived they walked out of the cab and Cory grabbed her hand. –Where are we? Lea asked. Cory didn't respond, he just smiled and continued walking. He led her into a restaurant and walked to a young woman. –Reservation for Monteith. Cory said. –Oh here it is, this way. The woman said and smiled. Lea remained quiet the whole time and let Cory lead her. They walked through the whole restaurant, up stairs and outside. It was beautiful out there, it was flowers everywhere and lots of candles. –Hope you guys are happy with the place, we worked hard on it. A waiter will be here soon. The woman said and walked back inside and disappeared. Cory led her to the only table out there and dragged out the chair for her. She smiled and sat down. Then he walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. –Cory…Lea started. –Don't, Lea you mean so so much to me, and this is the least I can do. We are getting married in two weeks and you have been so stressed out, so I just thought I would do something nice for you. Cory said and smiled. –It's…It's beautiful Cory. Lea said and sent him a warm smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. –Thank you. She said and smiled. –Wow, I need to do stuff like this more often. Cory joked. Lea laughed. Cory started to smile, it just grew bigger and bigger. –What? Lea asked. –Your laugh, it's so cute, I get really happy when I hear it. Cory said. –Happy? Lea questioned. –Yeah, it shows me that you are happy, and when you're happy I'm happy. Cory said and smiled. –Why are you so perfect? Lea joked. –Because I'm with you. Cory said. She laughed again. –I'm serious Lea, I wouldn't have been who I am if it wasn't for you. Cory said. Lea blushed. The waiter showed up and they ordered their food. While waiting for their food they were just sitting there, flirting, talking and kissing.  
And the rest of the night after the food they went back to Lea's house and settled on her couch and watched a movie. In the middle of the movie Lea fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. So Cory turned of the movie and leaned his head on hers. –Good night. He whispered and kissed her head.  
Then he fell asleep and they stayed like that the whole night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Would appreciate if you would review. I will lay out a new chapter if you want me to. If you don't want me to I may do it anyway, to honor Cory. Anyway, I will try to lay it out as quick as possible but I will need some time so I'm sure I'm happy with it. I think it's very important that I use time and really work hard on this fanfic. I really hope that everyone who was close to him understand that nothing of what has happened is their fault. They can't blame themselves for what has happened. And anyway, I hope I see you soon, bye.**


End file.
